


"...but I don't know how any of this works!"

by Epic_Glitter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Character, Character Study, Crushes, Episode 86 Spoilers, F/F, First Kiss, Graffiti, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, One Shot, POV Beauregard Lionett, Roommates, beaujester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Glitter/pseuds/Epic_Glitter
Summary: After surviving the intense events of Episode 86, Beau comforts her distressed roommate, pushes herself to finally admit her crush, and joins in some classic "trickster" mischief...
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 20
Kudos: 234





	"...but I don't know how any of this works!"

**Author's Note:**

> content notes: lots of swearing, spoilers up to C2E86, mention of drinking, some mention of canon-typical violence. this is not 100% fluff - there are some bits that get dark/heavy/angsty, mostly just referencing canon combat, world (Exandria) events, near-death experiences.
> 
> this was written right after the first half of the Cathedral/Chantry of the Dawn battle.

**13 Thunsheer, 836 P.D.**

“It’s me,” Beau whispered, turning the brass doorknob and carefully stepping into the inn’s spacious bedroom. “You up, Jes?”

“Just drawing, that’s all,” she replied, her voice distant and missing its usual spark. “Is it okay if, you know, if I finish this up? I mean if you want to go to sleep I can-”

“Nah,” Beau said, removing her bracers and tossing her staff down by her bed. “Won’t bug me. I was gonna work out for a while before turning in anyway.”

Jester gave a distracted hum, then turned back to her sketchbook, pressing her pen against its open page in hurried, anxious strokes.

From across the room, Beau’s eyes lingered on her for a moment, tracing from her gently curled horns, along her waves of blue hair, down to the shimmering curves of her recent tattoo. After eight months of sharing rooms, tents, and magical huts with her, Beau couldn’t imagine settling down to sleep without her confidante, healer, and best friend nearby.

She was more than _capable_ of spending nights alone, of course. Until starting her journey with the Mighty Nein, she’d preferred it. _Insisted_ on it.

But after a day of fighting cultists and demons, facing down that fiendish asshole and the sword-armed monstrosity, watching newly-freed Yasha strike her captor down in a thunderous rage – after _this_ kind of day, Beau was more than a little grateful for her roommate’s presence.

Pulling her eyes away, Beau dropped to the floor for a set of push-ups.

“You, uh, get some good drawing in?” she said between reps, breathing heavily.

“Oh, you know, these aren’t like _amazing_ or anything,” Jester replied, her voice still strained. “But I couldn’t really sleep, so it’s like the next best thing. Plus, now the Traveler will know all about… about what we saw today.”

_What we saw today._

Hearing the sorrow and shock in her tone chipped away at the numb detachment Beau had clung to since leaving the Chantry of the Dawn. A dull, throbbing ache swept through her arms and her still-healing chest wound. Despite the wave of pain, as she finished her push-ups, Beau focused solely on her friend.

“Yeah? You gonna sketch the cult lady – the one with the wild hair?” Hearing a halfhearted chuckle from Jester, she stood up and continued, “Or that dope flaming sword with the chains and shit, that popped in outta nowhere? I wanted one of those so bad… Not even to use, you know? Just to be like, check out my _flaming sword of awesomeness!_ ”

“That _was_ a-pretty cool,” Jester replied, her voice lifting slightly. “I’ll have to start a new page for that.”

“Can I see what you got so far?” Beau said, walking towards her. “I mean, no pressure and all, I’m just-”

“You can see it if you want. But I’ve got to say, it’s not… some of them don’t look very happy, y'know?”

“That’s okay,” Beau said, placing a hand on Jester’s shoulder as she approached. “Today was fucking intense. I’d worry if your art _didn’t_ include some serious nightmare fuel.”

Jester rested her head against Beau’s hand, sending a nervous shudder up her arm as she quietly held her breath. When Jester placed the pen down, they both viewed the open pages filled with her recent work.

The first few sketches were in Jester’s usual style – exaggerated, comical, and full of action. A giant cat’s paw crashed through the cathedral’s stained glass window; Beau’s fist stunned a googley-eyed Laughing Hand; a giant-sized Pumat Sol in a billowing hero’s cape conjured an indoor whirlwind; and the figure of Pelor stood with an ‘ow, my head!’ thought bubble above his glowing astral countenance.

“If you ask me, that statue looks _way_ better with your ‘improvements,’” Beau said with a smirk.

Though they shared a laugh, Beau couldn’t help but notice tear stains on the page. Drawing a deep breath, she shifted her gaze over to the other set of sketches – angular, hurried, and full of heavy, dark lines:

Nott crouched low with vacant eyes, aiming her Tinkertop Bolt Blaster at her own friends with a bolt in mid-flight. Nearby, dozens of demons poured through an Abyssal rift. Yasha fell to her knees, screaming in agony and shame, while Fjord and Caleb stumbled near the page’s margins with deep, bleeding wounds.

Beau quietly squeezed Jester’s shoulder, hearing a few of her stifled sniffles as they both looked to the two most recent drawings.

In the first, Jester knelt alone in near-darkness with her head bowed, pleading for help from the Traveler in a desperate, speech-bubble prayer.

The second… _that_ was something Beau had tried not to think about since it happened. Worse, still, to see it through Jester’s eyes – yet for a long, awful moment, neither could turn away:

Beau lay unconscious on the cathedral floor, bleeding profusely from the gash in her chest, her Expositor’s raimants torn and stained in dark ink. Yasha walked away from her body, her Skingorger blade dripping with blood while tears streamed down her face.

 _That_ image was heavily smudged, all but covered in tear stains.

“Damn, Jes… you okay?”

“Am _I_ okay?” Jester replied, her shoulders shaking as she burst into surprised but joyless laughter, “You almost _died_ today, Yasha almost _killed_ you, and you’re asking me if _I’m_ okay?”

“Yeah, actually, I am,” Beau said as Jester closed the sketchbook, stood up from the desk, and began sobbing through shaky, uneven breaths. Wrapping her arms around her friend, Beau went on, “That fight was a close fucking call, and I know it messes with you, seeing us get beat to shit out there. I know you had to make some rough choices. And now _I_ see _you_ hurting.”

“Then… _no._ I’m obviously not ‘okay,’” Jester said, leaning into Beau’s embrace and resting her head on her shoulder. “And that feels really shitty, you know? Because we should be celebrating! Yasha is back, and that ancient creepo can’t hurt anyone anymore, and everyone is, you know, _alive_ and _safe_ and…”

“ _Jes_ , you know our crew’s full-up on guilt complexes. Not to, uh, make light-”

“No, you’re fine,” Jester said, wiping her sleeve across her watery eyes.

“Real talk though? After the shit you… um, _we_ , just went through? You’re _allowed_ to feel down, or pissed off, or scared shitless, or whatever. You don’t have to go through that part alone, and you don’t have to hide it… not from me, anyway.”

“Thanks, Beau. I kind of needed to hear that.”

“Sure thing,” she replied. “We got each others’ backs. Always.”

* * *

Beau couldn’t know for sure how long they stood and held each other like that, or whether Jester could feel her heart thundering away. _Definitely_ still alive, and just about overflowing with this weird wobbly mess of care and curiosity, warmth and apprehension, and this longing to protect or comfort or… who the hell knew?

Well… _Nott_ knew. About the whole Jester situation. The specifics of that conversation were a little fuzzy in her booze-soaked memory of their last night in Zadash, but… That didn’t go so bad, right?

Was she an asshole for even thinking about this shit, mid-hug?

“Totally down to keep talking, if you want,” Beau said as Jester gave her a final squeeze and pulled away, “but can we get out of the room for a bit?”

“You don’t like this one?” Jester said, absently running her fingers over the velvet curtain that covered the door to the balcony.

“What, the room?” Beau replied, scanning the red-and-gold decorations and antique furnishings. “No, it’s fine… I mean, it’s too fancy and rah-rah-Empire for my taste, but- it’s not that. I just gotta get out. I’d bet the others are downstairs sharing an ale, so… wanna go check with me?”

“No, no, that’s alright. I’ll just stay here, you know, probably just go to sleep or something.”

Shit… _that_ didn’t work. There had to be _some_ way to help her process, or whatever people were supposed to do when they’ve got extra-planar horror shows on the brain… in fact, Beau couldn’t think of many things more depressing than Jester lying awake, still haunted by those images in her sketchbook.

What was she gonna do?

“You sure you want to be alone, right now?” Beau said, nervously rubbing the back of her own neck before remembering the still-healing tattoo, and dropping her hand back to her side. “It’s your call, I’m just sayin’…”

“No,” Jester replied, pulling the curtain aside to look through the glass-paned door beyond. “But I'm not ready to see the others yet, and you said you wanted to get out of the room, and I just-”

“How ‘bout the balcony?” Beau blurted out, quickly stepping forward to stand next to her. “Uh- sorry, I… shit, I’m still working on the ‘interrupting’ thing. But, uh, it stopped raining. Balcony’s out of the room, but it’s still the two of us, so… bam! Win-win!”

Flashing her most convincing, toothy grin, Beau opened the door to the balcony and held it for Jester, beckoning her outside with a goofy flourish of her arm.

“Well… now that you mention it,” Jester said, stepping through the threshold as an intrigued glint in her eye broke through her downcast weariness. “If we have a fancy balcony, we might as well check it out, right?”

“ _Exactly_ right. Couldn’t have said it better myself!”

* * *

Beau leaned her forearms against the wrought iron railing as she looked out on the capital city, breathing in the crisp evening air. After the day’s battles died down, and their throne room meeting ended, the Mighty Nein had been sent here for the night: a hilltop inn near the Shimmer Ward's western wall. From their balcony, Beau had a clear view of the sprawling, war-torn metropolis from the Tangles to the Mosaic Ward.

Between the city’s grid of torchlit walkways and the light of both moons, the damage from the Kryn invasion and “Angel of Irons” cultist attacks was easily visible. Streets, still decorated for Harvest's Rise, were scarred with hundreds of collapsed holes where giant purple worms had emerged and re-burrowed. Pockets of charred and ruined buildings marked sites of brutal magical combat. Patrolling Crownsguard bore bandaged injuries, damaged armor, and a wide-eyed, exhausted stare.

“Welcome to Rexxentrum,” Beau said dryly, turning to find Jester looking up at the inn’s exterior walls, her diamond dust tattoo reflecting the moonlight with an ethereal sheen. “Uh… Jes, whatcha lookin’ at?”

“You think I could climb up there?” Jester said in a hushed tone, her voice brighter and more mischievous than Beau had heard in many weeks as she pointed at the window above them.

Releasing a long, slow sigh of relief, Beau followed Jester’s eyes up to the third-story windows and balconies. Despite all the death-and-destruction that filled both her best friend’s mind and her sketchbook, that beautiful, crafty tiefling was ready to shake things up and blow off authority with another ridiculous plan!

How did anyone even _end_ _up_ with a spirit as radiant as Jester’s? Ready to keep going, keep raising hell, keep spreading her chaotic joy, after nearly losing everything?

“You kidding? Of course you'd make it! You're strong as hell,” Beau said, stealing a glance at her buff bestie and gratefully shaking off thoughts of the day’s carnage. “Lotta guards out, though. Need to be careful, use your stealthy magic.”

“Good, good, good!” Jester replied, bouncing on her heels. “Just need to grab my paints.”

“What are you-” As her mind raced to guess at the plan, the corners of her lips curved up into an impish grin. “You’re gonna paint a dick on the inn, aren’t you?”

“Not _just_ a dick, Beau.”

“Lots of dicks?”

“That would be pretty great,” Jester said, taking Beau’s hand as she excitedly laid out her idea. “But I was thinking more- I could do like a door to represent the Traveler, and a star for the Dawnfather, and a stormcloud for Mr.-Boom-Boom-You-Know-Who, maybe an 'all-seeing eye' for Ioun, if you want? And… I don’t know yet for the Wildmother. But they’re just hanging out together, and… okay, maybe it’s just silly-”

Right, hands. Warm, soft hands just a little smaller than her own… that was fine. It was _fine_. They’d held hands a thousand times, it didn’t mean anything _like that_ , Beau just needed to focus… the whole gods-party-graffiti plan. Focus on _that_ , not that weird tingle or the searching look in Jester’s eye…

“No, I get you. When we were fighting today, there were a lot of gods in the house, yeah?”

Jester nodded, inching closer to Beau.

“And they’re part of why we came out on top, despite some nasty odds,” Beau continued as a warm, trembling sensation once again spread through her chest. “So it’s like a thank-you?”

“Something like that. And I want people to see it and feel good, you know? Like maybe bad things are happening in the city, but there’s probably someone looking out for them, and it will be okay.”

“Jes, I… uhm…”

“What’s wrong?” Jester took a step away, feeling Beau's hand grow tense but refusing to let go. “…you don’t think it’s a good idea? I know you aren’t really into the gods so much, but I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no, _fuck_ … listen,” Beau stammered, glancing down to the nearest patrolling Crowsguard before turning to face Jester, meeting her eyes, and lowering her voice. “I like your idea. If you wait for some cloud cover, maybe a change of the guard, then I’ll help you do it. Whatever you need.”

“Then why’d your voice get all-”

“It just made me think, okay? You’re always trying to, like, shine some light in the shittiest situations, and bring people joy… I mean, people you don’t even know? I respect the hell out of you for that. Admire you, really. I’ve never met anyone who… who _thinks_ like that. Who’s just kind.”

As soon as she finished speaking, Beau looked away, gazing off towards the domed towers rising from the Archive of the Cobalt Soul. Too close. She was getting _way_ too close to spilling the fucking beans, and probably ruining another friendship, which was kind of her M.O. but she’d hoped maybe this time-

“Wow. I didn’t know y- I mean, thanks! That’s very sweet,” Jester said, suddenly adding with urgent concern in her voice, “Um, Beau? Could you let go? You’re hurting my hand a little.”

“Agh, sorry,” she replied, releasing her grip and staring at the balcony floor. “I just…”

Fuuuuck. Why was she so bad at this? ...could she just jump off the balcony, leave it all behind– maybe start a new life in Tal’Dorei? If she’d been thinking _at all_ , she whould’ve just stayed down at the bar tonight, 'til she _knew_ Jester was asleep, and put this whole thing off for another day…

“Are you _sure_ nothing’s wrong?” Jester said after a moment, her voice soft and patient. “You seem pretty upset.”

“Jes, I… this is hard.” Swallowing the lump in her throat, Beau continued, “It’s _really_ damn hard and I’m trying to… ugh… I’ve got something to tell you.”

“Okay… You don’t have to be nervous, Beau. It’s just me!”

“This was a terrible idea,” she replied, suddenly turning to the balcony door and stepping towards it. “Just forget I said anything, ok? We can just-”

“Beau, _please_.” Jester said, reaching for Beau’s shoulder with a firm grasp. “Whatever it is… I’m listening, that’s all.”

After standing in place for a moment to gather her resolve, she turned to face Jester and moved closer to her. It was all over, now… no more hiding it, no more holding back. If she wanted her spirit to be even _half_ as strong as Jester’s, it was time to face what scared her, and take a chance…

“In your sketchbook, you drew me, when I- when I almost died.” Beau closed her eyes tight, her whole body shaking for a moment as the terrifying memory flowed through her. As Jester gently took her hand again, Beau opened her eyes and added, “But there’s something missing from that picture, Jes. _I woke up_. You and Cad gave me another shot, and when I woke up I saw _you…_ or, well, your magical double image, but that’s not the point…”

Without thinking, they each inched closer together as she recalled seeing her best friend's image, feeling that rush of affection, encouragement, strength to keep fighting… and _knowing,_ with complete master-monk-level clarity, she’d have to tell Jester.

She _couldn’t_ go to her grave without letting her know!

“I care for you, Jes. A whole fuckin’ lot. You’re kind, and you’re funny as hell, and you come up with the wildest schemes and plans and you’re an awesome friend and- who knows where the hell I’d even _be_ without you?”

“Beau, that’s- I mean, I care for you too. I don’t know what y-”

“I… I… ahhh fuck, fuck, I’m gonna say it.” After a second of gritting her teeth and clenching her free fist in one last sorry attempt to keep her secret, to cut off _any_ possibility she’d get too close to someone she’d most certainly lose, Beau finally let loose. The words tumbled out clumsily: “I’ve got… um, got feelings, you know? Like a crush. Uh, on you. And I don’t- this doesn’t have to change anything, um, if you don’t want it to. But you deserve to- if some awful shit happens to either of us. I want you to know you’re fucking amazing and-”

“Oh… _Ohhhhh._ You… a crush?” Jester tilted her head to the side slightly, stroking the back of Beau’s hand with her thumb. “I thought maybe you did, but… you know, I’ve never been _with_ anyone, didn’t have friends ‘til now, so I didn’t know if this is just how friends _are_ with each other, or…? Anyway. Thanks for telling me! That felt a-really good to hear.”

“Um… you’re welcome?” Beau replied, biting her lip.

“ _Y_ _ou’re_ fucking amazing, too. I hope you know that? You’re super brave and smart and everything, and-”

“You _really_ don’t have to do the exact s-”

“-and you saved me a bunch of times,” Jester went on with her list in a sing-song cadence, flashing Beau a playful, enigmatic smile. “And I like when we’re talking, you know? Or joking around. Or, like, running around Hupperdook setting off fireworks… or getting tattoos… or snuggling up for warmth when we set camp…”

“Yeah, me too, I mean… what was that about snuggling?”

“You’re a pretty good big spoon, you know?”

“...you’re fucking with me,” Beau said, withdrawing her hand and folding her arms across her chest as she began to shake her head. “Right? Gotta be fuckin’ with me. This was a bad idea… look, I’m sorry if I made this super fucking awkward. I shoulda just kept th-”

Standing up on her toes, Jester placed one hand on Beau’s cheek and tilted her own face up, pressing her mouth against her surprised friend’s warm, soft lips. Beau’s eyes went wide as she rested both hands on Jester’s hips, leaning down a little to meet her, and holding the kiss as long as she could.

What the- what?

How?

Had she _actually_ died, and gone to some glorious queer afterlife?

Jester’s kiss was all tender and sweet and cinnamon-sugar – a whole new _thing_ for Beau, despite all of her experience. A maelstrom of of fluttering, can’t-wait, too-good-to-be-true feels swirled around within her racing heart, confusing and glorious and

fucking _perfect!_

When they eventually pulled away, Beau was beaming and speechless, her mouth hanging open slightly as she stared in disbelief.

“I _wasn’t_ fucking with you, Beau. But… I was holding back a little. I like how you always look out for me, you’re there for me when I’m upset or confused or kind of freaking out – like earlier tonight. And… and _yes_ , I think you’re hot, okay? Sometimes I’ve wondered about you and me, whether we could… but… I don’t know how any of this works!”

“Any of ‘this’?”

“You know… crushes, or flirting, or what comes _after_ … And with the Mighty Nein it’s like, how can _anyone_ get really close _like that_ when we need to keep fighting? We have these feelings, but what do we do? I don’t know what to do.”

“We could do more of _this…_ ”

Moving one hand to the back of Jester’s head, Beau leaned down and planted a quick, simple peck on her lips, flashing a confident, satisfied smile as she pulled away.

“I’d like that very much.”

Beau laughed warmly, pulling up the collar of her fur-lined cloak as a cold breeze blew across the balcony.

“What?”

“Nothing, Jes. You’re cute. …And I just feel like a million platinum pieces right now, okay? When I decided to tell you, I never thought you’d, um… you know…”

“Like you back?”

“Yeah. Or, maybe, women? Generally?”

“I don’t know about ‘generally,’” Jester said with a coy wink, “I just know about _you_.”

“I’ll take it,” Beau replied with a smirk, sliding an arm around Jester’s shoulder as they both turned to look out over the city. As the wind picked up, Jester nudged closer, wrapping her arm around Beau’s waist and leaning her head against her shoulder.

* * *

With her free arm, Beau pointed out the few buildings she recognized from her studies: the huge, fancy-as-hell Cobalt Soul library with its glass-domed towers, the Tower of Writ temple looming over the southern Tangles, and a few others. She skipped the buildings that were damaged in the morning’s attacks, and stopped before either of them got too bored, but mostly focused on how _right_ it felt to hold Jester in her arms…

Best part, really, was feeling Jester’s shoulders relax, and hearing her breath slow down. As if the weight of their mission could be lifted for an evening. As if she felt safe, for once. As if the sorrowful sketches she’d drawn, and the waking nightmares she’d lived through, could leave her in peace, at least for a while.

“Beau?”

“Yeah?”

“Is _this_ why Nott kept giving us, like, really weird looks?”

“That little _shit_ … I mean, uh, _ye_ _ah_. I told her.”

“Oh… she’s terrible at keeping secrets.”

“She’s Nott.”

Jester chuckled, slowly shaking her head as Beau moved behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders.

“Massage?” she said, beginning to rub Jester’s shoulders through her shirt and cloak.

“Thanks,” Jester replied with a pleased hum.

As Beau continued to work her shoulders and neck, large clouds began to pass above the city, already blocking the light from Ruidus and gradually approaching Catha. Aside from the occasional gryphon patrols flying near the city's outer wall, and the Crownsguard foot patrols, Rexxentrum seemed completely still. Even the patrons at the bar downstairs barely made any noise- though she hoped this was just because they were in the stuffy, ostentatious, wealthier-than-thou district.

Not that she was complaining, though.

A night in a comfortable room with a romantic balcony, and no watch duty?

Sign her the fuck up!

Finishing the massage, she wrapped both arms around Jester from behind, holding her close as the clouds passed over Catha and the night sky grew darker still. Jester gave a heavy, worried sigh as Beau settled into place.

“Uh, is this okay?”

“It’s wonderful, Beau… But I was thinking, you know, what do we do now?”

“About Tharizdun? ...or, um, about _us_?”

“Us, us, us! I don’t even want to _think_ about the other stuff tonight… just us.”

“We don’t _have_ to do anything, Jes. I want to, but… You mean a whole lot to me, as a friend or as something… else… um, and if you need time, that’s cool. No rush, or, uh, whatever.”

“Thanks. I mean… I _do_ , want to… it’s just that the last few days have been like a _really_ big deal, you know? And this thing with you and me? It’s new and it’s _incredible_ and… kind of like flying for the first time! But it’s all so _different_ than I thought. All the books–“

“Yeah… it’s not like the books. _Definitely_ not like Tusk Love.” Beau and Jester both laughed, covering their mouths to stifle the sound. After their giggle fit passed, Beau added, “Seriously, though. We can just take it one day at a time, yeah? See what happens?”

“One day at a… yeah. _Yeah._ I like that. Sounds a-good!”

“Coolcool. If you’re up for it, I got an idea for how we could start. Y'know, right now.”

Jester shook free and turned to face Beau, the blue skin of her cheeks turning deep, purplish red.

“Beau, I’m not sure I’m ready for-”

“We could _start…”_ Beau let the tension hang, amazed by Jester’s sudden shyness. What _exactly_ did she think Beau was about to say, anyway? “… _start_ with painting some badass gods on this building. And probably some dicks?”

“I was going to do that anyway,” Jester replied flatly, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, well, now we’re doing it _together_. If you’re down for that? Clouds are out. The red-and-golds down there started shift change. So, if we’re gonna do this-”

“...Together? I’ve never- I mean, let’s do it! I’ll grab the paints, you look for a good way up!”

“Grab your cloak, too. Only gonna get colder out here.”

Jester opened the door and disappeared into the room, re-emerging seconds later with her dark green cloak clasped over her shoulders. In her arms, she proudly held a paint set with two brushes.

After handing Beau one of the brushes, she placed a hand on her shoulder. A familiar yet bizarre sensation washed over her, a warm and exhilarating tingle that spread rapidly from where Jester touched. Beau felt her movements become swift and fluid against the shadows.

“ _Aw yeah!_ Bring on the stealthy magic! I mean… Jes, we good to go?”

“Almost.”

“Almost?”

“Just one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

Jester reached one hand behind Beau’s head and placed the other on her cheek, pulling her in for a quick, breathless kiss. Delighted grins spread across both of their faces as their lips touched, and when they pulled away, Jester teasingly tickled Beau’s nose with her brush.

“Okay, _now_ we can get started!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I started writing this one as soon as Episode 86 was over - good gods that episode!!! - then continued after some rest. This is what came out! (pun intended :D )
> 
> ETA: Holy shit, ya'll! THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the kudos & lovely comments! Take good care, don't forget to love each other, etc etc <3


End file.
